Persuasion From An English Vixen
by Anne Candy
Summary: One of the Cullen's old friends comes to Forks. And this friend is completely in love with Edward. What will happen to Bella once this friends finds out about her and Edward? Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters... sadly
1. Chapter 1

Edward parked his Volvo in front of the house. Stopping right behind another car. This was a red convertible, but it wasn't Rosalie's. This was not a BMW it was a Corvette. He stared at the car and then looked over at the front door. It looked as if he was in deep thought. Bella followed his eyes, glancing at the car, the door then Edward's face. He didn't, or wouldn't, meet her eyes.

"Edward what is it?" She finally asks

His gaze finally broke from the door and he looked into her eyes.

"Nothing." He lied opening his door

Faster she could respond he was at her door opening it. She unbuckled her seat belt as fast as she could, with her human slowness, and took his out stretched hand. They walked to the front door; Edward's grip on her side was a little tighter then usual.

As they walked through the front door they could see Alice walking, more like running but still as graceful as ever, down the stairs. She didn't speak a word until she was standing right in front of them.

"Why is she here?" She asks glancing at Bella then Edward

"Nice to see you too, Alice." Says Bella

Alice smiled at her and took her hand.

"It's not that I don't want you here, I do," She says before looking up at Edward "It's just that you shouldn't be here. Especially right now."

"When did she get here?" Asks Edward

"About ten minutes after you left. She's been waiting for you to get home." Says Alice looking back at the stairs

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You left your phone here."

"You could have called Bella's house."

"Did you really want me calling Bella's house while she's here?" Asks Alice

"Why didn't you see this?" Asked Edward

"It was a random choice. It was too late when I saw it." Says Alice

"What is going on?" Asks Bella looking up at Edward

He looked down at her with worried eyes along with Alice. Both were wondering if it was a good idea for her to be in the city, much less to be in the house.

"Edward Cullen."

Both Alice and Edward snapped their heads toward the stairs. Standing at the top was the source of the voice. Wearing something that was more likely to be seen in Phoenix then Forks, was a very beautiful women, or rather teenager. The tiny black dress she was wearing hugged her every curve. Long dark brown hair fell below her shoulders and was set in loose curls. Her red peep-toed pumps clicked and she slowly walked down the stairs and right over to Edward. She never looked at Bella, and pushed Alice aside like she wasn't even there. It was like Alice and Bella were invisible to her. They stared at each other for a while in silence. His topaz eyes went straight into her red ones. She was a vampire and not a vegetarian like the Cullen's. Yet Bella's presents didn't affect her at all.

"Samantha James," Says Edward. Bella flinched at the last name. Still the memories from that spring not long ago haunted her. "So that was your car out front. Nice paint job."

She smiled flashing perfectly white teeth. She was gorgeous; her beauty could only be rivaled by Rosalie.

"You know how much I love that crimson color." An English accent escaped her lips

"It's been a while." Edward says, his grip on Bella got even tighter. Samantha leaned forward putting her lips against his ear.

"Too long," She whispers to him. She really didn't notice Bella was right there next to Edward, much less that his arm was around her, protectively. Samantha leaned into him even more and let her nose skim along his jaw line. Then she pulled back and looked directly at Bella. "A human…"

"Samantha don't…" Alice started

"Be quite." Says Samantha

Alice shut her mouth and gave Edward a worried look.

"How cute you have a pet?" Samantha took a step closer to Bella

Edward reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her away.

"Leave her alone." He growled

She turned to look him in the eye.

"Let me go," She demands. Edward's hand dropped from her arm immediately. She pointed to the other side of the room. "Go stand over there."

"Samantha don't…" Edward's arm dropped from around Bella

"Move!"

Edward slowly walked over to where she had pointed. Slowly, too slow for any vampire. He was moving at human speed. It was slow even for a human.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Samantha turned back to Bella, who was frozen in place out of fear. Samantha started to circle Bella like a shark, stopping right behind her. Bella's heart raced in her chest, banging against her ribs. Everyone in the room could hear it. Leaning close to Bella, Samantha placed her nose right at her throat, inhaling.

"Delicious…" She breathed

"Samantha stop." Says Edward from the other side of the room. But he hadn't moved an inch.

"Relax Edward I wont hurt her. I promise," Samantha's eyes looked up at him but her face stayed close to Bella's skin.

She stood up straight and moved to stand directly in front of the human girl. Looking down at her, Samantha smiled. It was an evil looking smirk. Like she had a plan in the back of her mind.

"What's your name honey?" She tucked Bella's hair behind her ear

"Bella…" Came her answer

"Bella… what?"

"Swan…"

"Bella Swan. Pretty, both the name and the face," Samantha ran the tips of her fingers down Bella's cheek bone. Bella flinches away. "Don't worry I don't feed off human's while I am with the Cullen's. A sign of respect for their lifestyle. I present no threat to you; I will bring you no harm."

"Samantha stop!" Says Edward with a growl.

Alice was still silent but was moving closer to Bella. Was Samantha truly no threat? She now leaned in to Bella's face.

"Besides if I hurt you, Edward would be angry with me," She whispers into her ear before turning to Edward. She walked over to where he stood, stopping right in front of him. "Now Edward, don't spend all your time with your pet. Set aside some time for me."

"Leave Bella alone." He hissed

"I told you I wouldn't harm her. And I wont," She kissed him lightly on the lips "Alice you may speak now."

Alice was right by Bella's side with a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella are you alright?" She asks and got no answer

"And Edward… you can move now," Says Samantha. Edward nearly fell forward, something Bella had never seen. He then went quickly to Bella's side wrapping an arm around her. "Adorable. Keep her close Edward… but not too close."

"Ready to go Sam?" Rosalie was making her way down the stairs

"Yes Rose. Let's go," Says Samantha turning to the front door once Rosalie was close to her. "Chow everyone."

Then they were both gone. It was still in the room for a moment, and then Edward took Bella into his arms and held her tightly.

"Bella are you alright?" He whispers into her hair. She nodded into his chest.

"I'm fine." Her voice was shaky

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't see her until it was too late." Says Alice. Edward glances over at her.

"Its fine Alice, you couldn't help it. Samantha is unpredictable." Says Edward loosening his grip on Bella, only to take tight hold of her hand. Then he pulled her up the stairs and to his bedroom. They sat on the couch and Edward sighed holding his head in his hands. Bella allowed him to think until she needed answers.

"What was that?" She asks

"That… was Samantha James. 300 year old vixen who is completely in love with me." He says plainly


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Bella was surprised with his honesty

Edward leaned back against the couch rubbing his smooth cold hands against his face. The room was quite, and this time Bella was going to wait for him to speak. But she didn't have that much time. She had told Charlie that they were only going to watch a movie and that she would be straight back home. Time was slipping away as Edward was trying to find the right words to say.

"Carlise has known Samantha for years now. Longer then I have been with him. He is friends with her father. Well Jack isn't really her father. Jack is to Samantha what Carlise is to me. Their both from England, London to be exact. I met her only five years after I was changed back in the 1920's." He says looking up at the ceiling

"Why haven't you ever mentioned her?" Asks Bella

Edward sat up straight and looked over at her. She was sitting facing him with a blank look on her face. He tried to read her face, it made him so angry that he couldn't read her thoughts. Her face couldn't be read. Just as impossible to read as her mind.

"I don't think about her. So she never came up." He explains

Bella nodded her head and looked at the wall of CD's, trying to find a way to distract herself. Edward moved closer to her taking her hand, causing her to look at him.

"Bella, please tell me what your thinking."

Silence.

"You said that she is in love with you." She looked down at the carpet not wanting to meet his eyes

"Only because I want to tell you the truth, and I wanted to explain to you why she was all over me. She really doesn't care if others are around. She's the kind of person who just does what they want, not really caring about other people. No inhibitions, she does as she pleases, and that includes doing what ever she wants to me. I am sorry about that, by the way." He says

He didn't get a response right away. It was torture, not knowing what she was really thinking. Knowing that she edited everything that she said. That she didn't always meant what she said.

"She's pretty. No she's gorgeous. She might be even more beautiful then Rosalie."

"Bella, love, she has nothing compared to you."

"They're both so beautiful."

"They're best friends."

"Figures."

She finally looked up at him, meeting his beautiful eyes. She could stare into his eyes all day and never get tired of it. A slight grin pulled across his lips as he leaned in to kiss her. She pressed her lips against his eagerly, and, as always, he pulled away too soon to her liking.

"Now I have to be completely serious with you Bella." His tone was sharp, like he was giving her an order to listen

"About what?"

"It is true; Samantha is in love with me. And that is going to cause a few problems."

"Like what?"

"Bella…" He hesitated.

What he was about to tell her would scare her. And he knew it would. But there was no way around this; he had to tell her, to keep her safe. He brought her hand up and placed it against his cheek, feeling her warmth. This always felt so good. The feeling was something that could not be defined.

"I don't want you to be scared." He whispers

"Say what you need to say, Edward." She says

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, as he stared into her eyes.

"She wants you dead."

"So does every other vampire that comes here." She let out a small laugh

"This is serious Bella. If she tries to kill you I couldn't stop her."

That hit Bella hard. Her eyes widened. What did he mean he couldn't stop her? He had saved her every time she needed him. He always came to her rescue. He was almost invincible, nothing could touch him. So how this girl could come out of no where and stop him?

"You wont stop her..?" She questions

"No Bella… I couldn't stop her. I can't stop her."

"What do you mean you can't stop her?"

Edward could hear the fear in her voice. She was scared. And she should be. Samantha was a force to be recoded with. This girl wouldn't stop until she thought Edward was happy. It didn't matter if he was happy with Bella. In Samantha's mind a human should never be mingled with their kind, humans and vampires could never work together. And she had a good reason behind that thought.

"She has an ability. Did you notice how Alice stopped talking when Samantha told her to, and that I moved when she told me to?"

"How did she do that?"

"In her past life Samantha was very persuasive. Getting people to do things that she wanted them to do, or making people think that they wanted to do something that they didn't. She carried that into this life. Now she can make anyone do anything she wants. Just by telling them to. By ordering them to do it. Bella, when she told me to move I did. If she had told me to freeze in my place and not protect you, I would."

Silence again.

"And if she told you to kiss her?"

Edward paused, watching Bella as her eyes wondered to the floor again. He took a deep, unneeded, breath before answering.

"I would."

"And if she told you to kill me?"

Another deep breath.

"I would have no choice."

Bella swallowed and closed her eyes, biting her lip. This is not what she wanted to hear. This was too hard to hear, it was too much. Her shoulders fell with her head, and tears began to brim her eyes.

Edward couldn't save her. She couldn't wrap her mind around that thought. He couldn't save her. It was crazy. How could anyone have this kind of control over people? She wasn't safe. That was too hard to believe while Edward was sitting right next to her.

"Bella…"

Edward pulled her into his arms holding her tight. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she cried into his chest. She cried in his arms for, what seemed like, forever. This felt so stupid, crying in his arms. You would think that after having her life threatened every day, she would be used to it. But this, knowing that Edward wouldn't be able to save her this time, scared her.

"I don't know how long she is staying. But I am going to be by your side every moment that she is here. She wont do anything while I'm around. She cares too much about what I think."

Bella nodded into his chest.

"Take me home please." Was all she said


	3. Chapter 3

"How can you stand this place?" Asks Samantha

Outside her window was a raining ugly grey mess. It almost made her sad, almost. She couldn't be depressed when she knew Edward was so close by. Even if he didn't return her feelings, and she knew he never would, it was always a pleasure to be around him.

Rosalie looked at Samantha, taking her eyes off the road. They were going to Port Angles, Samantha was planning on staying for a while and her wardrobe didn't exactly work for Forks. Small tops and short dressed didn't work for this kind of weather. Even if she couldn't feel the cold, she would look suspicious walking around in the cloths she brought.

"I know that we can't exactly go out in the sun in front of humans. But a convertible is a complete waste here."

"True. The weather sucks, but it is the perfect place for us to hide out. You know, keep the secret."

"So you can blend in with the humans."

Rosalie has no response to that. And there was a pause of silence.

"Tell me about Bella."

Samantha looked in the visor mirror. Her eyes were turning black; she was going to need to hunt soon. It surprised her when she didn't pounce on Bella the second she smelled her. Bella's blood had smelled so delicious and she was thirsty. She had practiced so much self control in that moment.

And of course she would never do anything in front of Edward.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything that I don't already know."

"You know nothing."

"Then tell me something," Samantha flipped up the visor and ran her fingers though her hair "Does she love Edward?"

"Yeah she does."

Samantha rolled her eyes and licked her lips.

"Does Edward love her?"

Rosalie let out a laugh looking back at the road.

"Is that what you're getting at?"

Samantha snapped her head toward Rosalie, glaring at her evilly. She was getting annoyed. She wanted information about his girl that Edward seemed fascinated with. No, infatuated with.

"Answer the question Rose."

"He does." Rosalie answers immediately

Samantha looked out the window. That answer made her angry. How could Edward be in love with that? A human. That made her blood boil, so to speak. She could not let this happen; she would not let this happen. Bella had to be dealt with, the sooner the better.

"What ever you're thinking, don't." Says Rosalie

Samantha looked over at her slowly. Rosalie was looking back at her.

"I know your planning something, stop it now."

"And why should I?" Asks Samantha

"I may not like Bella that much, but she make's Edward happy. If you hurt her, then you hurt him. And if you love him like you claim you do, then you'll let him be happy."

"I want him to be happy," Samantha shakes her head "I am glad that he found someone to love, even if it's not me. But I can not pretend to be happy that he fell for a human. It discussed me."

The hate was in her words, as she spit them out.

"If you kill her, like I know you want to, Edward would be miserable. And if you make him miserable, I'll make you miserable."

Samantha looked Rosalie straight in the eye and she grinned. She liked a threat. She would love to watch Rosalie try to make her miserable. No one could touch her, and it was fun to her to watch people try. It was like a game. Samantha's smile grew wider.

"Let the game begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Edward parked right behind Bella's truck. Cutting off the ignition he looked over at the girl he loved. She was staring down at her lap where her hands laid folded. Her heart was racing, he could hear it. She must still be scared, why wouldn't she be. He wished he could make that fear go away. Reaching over to stroke her face, he called to her.

"Bella…"

"Thanks for driving me home."

She went to open the door. Edward took one of her hands, causing her to stop. Silence fell over the car. Her head was still turned from him.

"Bella look at me." He pleads

She looked over at him slowly, with worried eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Both of his hands were now on her face, as he forced her to look him in the eye. She closed her eyes tight then reopened them, fighting back tears.

"She wont touch you."

"How do you know? Because she said she wont."

"I wont let her."

Bella tried to pull away, but it was impossible with his hands on her face like they were. She reached up to grab his wrists.

"You can't stop her remember." She says pulling as hard as she could on his wrists

He let her face free and his hands dropped to his sides. He couldn't make her feel safe, and that killed him inside. Knowing that she didn't feel safe and he couldn't do anything about it. This feeling was almost as bad as how he felt when he thought that she had killed herself, almost.

"I will find a way. I wont let her hurt you."

"I should go inside now."

Looking at the house, they could see Charlie glancing out the window from behind the curtains. Not doubt making sure that nothing was happening that he didn't want to happen.

"I am dropping the car off then coming right back."

"But Charlie…"

"I will be in your room." He says in a serious tone

Bella looked into his eyes as he came in to kiss her softly. And as he went to pull away she went with him. Not allowing their lips to come apart. Edward chuckled as he gently pushed her away.

"Bella stop."

"You know one day you wont be able to push me away."

"It's hard enough to do it now love."

"Then why do you?" She questions

"You know why."

"You wont hurt me."

"You don't know that."

Silence. He looked over at the window. Charlie was still watching

"You better go now. He's worried that I might take you away again."

"Can't he just leave me alone?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright." Her voice was sad. She didn't want him to leave at all.

She moved to open the door but again Edward grabbed her hand. She turned back to ask him what he wanted, but before she could get it out his lips were on hers. Her hands flew up to his hair as she pulled him closer. Soon she had to break away for air.

"Don't forget to breathe love." He chuckles


	5. Chapter 5

Edward walked into the house after parking his car in the garage. Rosalie's car was also in there, which meant that the girls were back. Samantha was somewhere in the house waiting for him, but where.

He searched the house for her thoughts. He found Carlisle in his office, Esme outside with Alice, Jasper reading in his room; Emmett and Rosalie were… he didn't want to listen to that. Everyone was accounted for, except Samantha.

He went up the stairs, constantly searching for Samantha's thoughts. Then finally, once he was at the top of the stairs, her thoughts came to him. She was in his room.

He made it to his door, freezing at hearing her thoughts. Opening the door he saw Samantha lounging on his bed, loud music was playing from his stereo. At the sight of seeing him, Samantha sat up looking at him with a smirk. He walked inside and closed the door behind him, as she ran her hands over the covers.

"This is for you human isn't it?" She asks

"Yes, it's for Bella." He emphasized the name. Samantha snapped her eyes up to his and swung her legs over to the side of the bed.

"You use it?"

A double meaning. Edward stayed silent as she laughed.

"Of course you don't. And I suppose this is for her too." She says holding up Bella's engagement ring

Edward stepped in front of her and snatched the ring from her finger tips. Samantha could tell he was angry, that just made her more excited then she already was.

"How cute, you asked her to marry you. Did she say yes?" She mocks

"What are you doing in here Samantha?" He asks

"Well I was looking at you rather impressive CD collection," She gestures to his stereo before picking up a lock of her hair and twisting it "Couldn't help but snoop, sorry."

"Your not sorry," Edward grabs her arm and pulled her up to her feet "You were looking for something."

"Looks like I found the something you didn't want me to find."

She moved closer to him, looking straight into his eyes. He glared at her as he put Bella's ring into his front pocket. Samantha looked down at his pocket quickly then back at his eyes.

"Did I strike a nerve?" She asks

"I want you to leave now."

"No you don't," She wraps her arms around his neck and leans in to whisper into his ear "You want me to stay right here with you."

"No I want you to leave."

He pulls her arms off him with ease. She closed her eyes and pushed her lips together.

"Sit down." She orders

Edward sat down on the bed, with out thinking, and placed his hands on either side of himself. She turned to him and placed a hand on his face.

"Don't you understand, I just want you to be happy." She says looking deep into his eyes and moving closer to his face

"Don't you understand, I am happy with Bella."

"She's a human. How can you be happy with her?" She growls

"Samantha I don't want to be with you."

"And that's fine."

Her voice was a whisper.

"But you can't be happy with her. She's not good enough for you."

"Who are you to judge?"

"Be with anyone but that girl."

"I love that girl."

"You're foolish."

She moved closer to him straddling him and she stroked his face with both her hands.

"You would be so much happier without her."

"Samantha…" A warning tone was in his voice

"Shh…" She placed a single finger on his lips

She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. Edward reached up to grab both her shoulders. He pulled her away then threw her down to the floor. She was back up in seconds pushing her hair out of her face. Edward stood from the bed and grabbed her upper arm pulling her to his face. He let out a growl.

"Stay away from Bella."

"It wont work. You and her, it will end badly."

"I am not Johnathan." He hisses

Samantha pulled away from him, an angry look on her face. It hurt to hear that name, and he knew it did. She glared at him, how dare he say that name.

"I wont hurt her."

"That's what he said to me. And look what happened."

"This is different."

"How is it different? It is the same thing, you and her."

Edward went to say something, but stopped. He needed to get back to Bella. This little incident took up to much time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Anne Candy here. Well just for your info these next two chapters over lap in time. For those of you who don't know what I mean, parts of this chapter and the next one happen at the same time. Please enjoy.**

Bella arrived home from work. She was surprised that Edward hadn't shown up at the sporting goods store, or waiting for her in her truck. As she walked to the porch, she was also surprised that he wasn't here waiting for her. She let out a deep breath. All she wanted was to take a warm shower and go to bed. Opening the front door she took off her jacket and placed it on the hook.

"Charlie, I'm home!" She calls

"Welcome home."

That was not Charlie's voice. Walking into the living room, she saw the scariest thing she could think of. Samantha in all her glory, sitting on her couch. A tight V-neck black sweater covered her pale skin. Tight dark blue jeans run into her knee-high red leather boots.

"How was work?" She asks

"What are you doing here?" Bella was frozen in place

Samantha uncrossed her legs and stood.

"Came for a chat." She walks over to Bella

"What did you do with my dad?"

"Relax, relax. I just sent him out for a few hours."

"Does Edward know you're here?"

"Of course he does. But I told him, that he wasn't allowed to come see you until after I got back. You really should do something with your hair. Maybe a few layers or highlights."

Samantha reached over to run her fingers through Bella's hair. Bella was shaking. The closer Samantha was the more her heart raced, and she knew Samantha could hear it.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"You said you wouldn't hurt me. So why should I be?"

"Wrong answer…"

In a flash Bella's back slammed against the wall and Samantha's hand was around her neck. With a grin Samantha squeezed Bella's neck tight. Bella let out a gasp for air.

"Since you answered wrong the first time, I'll give you another chance. Are you afraid of me?" Says Samantha

Bella couldn't answer, she could barley breathe. So she nodded with wide eyes. Samantha grin grew wider, flashing her white teeth. Then she leaned forward taking in Bella's scent and whispering into her ear.

"You should be very afraid."

Samantha dropped her and Bella fell to the floor. Bella gasped for air, she felt dizzy.

"Humans… you're so fragile. Sometimes I forget you need to breathe."

Samantha laughs kneeling down next to Bella, grabbing a hand full of Bella's hair, forcing her to look up. Crimson eyes met chocolate brown ones.

"I'm only going to say this once, stay away from Edward Cullen."

She stood up, after almost smashing Bella's face into the floor. Samantha walked toward the front door, with grace of a goddess, but she stopped when she heard Bella get off the floor.

"No…"

Samantha turned back around. Bella was standing up, shaking. She stared at Samantha, who now had her hands on her hips. Samantha licked her lips and then crossed her arms.

"What?" She nearly screams

"I wont stay away from Edward. He's not yours." Says Bella

Samantha uncrossed her arms and walked over to Bella.

"Brave girl. Stupid girl," She says getting right into the other girls face "Stay away from him!"

"No!" Bella screams back

Samantha titled her head. Her powers weren't working on this girl. How? She took a step back with a growl. Then she was gone.

Bella fell to the floor, crying. She curled into a ball on the floor. Samantha had scared the hell out of her and her neck still hurt. Hearing the front door open, she jumped up and ran to the stairs.

"Bella, are you here?" Called Charlie

"I'm going to bed dad." She called down to him running into her room and slamming the door behind her

She leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor. Covering her face in her hands she cried. Tears streamed down her face and into her hands. She was having trouble breathing, her neck throbbed. Something brushed against her hair and she flinched back.

"Bella it's me." A silky voice hit her ears

Bella snapped her head up. Edward was kneeling down in front of her, stroking her hair. Tears fell even faster now.

"Edward!" She nearly screams

She jumped into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his chest. Edward's arms wrapped around her as he tried to calm her down. He left the second Samantha came back to the house. Well, not the second she came back to the house. Samantha had delayed him a few minutes because she was angry and wanted to take it out on him.

"Bella what happened?"

No answer. She continued to cry on his chest, even though her eyes were running out of tears. Edward picked her up and carried her over to her bed sitting her down. He whipped the remaining tears from her cheeks then took a good look at her.

"Oh my god, Bella."

A blue black bruise covered her neck, in a distinct out line of a hand. Samantha's hand had wrapped around her neck so tight it left a mark. Edward growled and started shaking. He reached out to lightly touch her neck, but she pulled away.

"Bella…"

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She wasn't safe while Samantha was in town. What was he going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember people this chapters time over laps with the last one – Anne Candy**

"Where do you think your going?"

Damn it. Edward took his hand off the handle of the front door. Samantha had found him right before he was going to leave. He turned to her with an annoyed smile.

She had only been here for two full days and already he wanted her gone. No, not just gone. He would go far enough to say that he wanted her dead. She was taking over his life. Not allowing him to leave the house or even the room for that matter without her drawing out a very long goodbye. And he didn't even try to see Bella, unless he could slip out of the house unnoticed. He felt like a teenage boy sneaking out, not wanting his parents to know what he was doing.

Lucky for him, she hadn't really tried to do anything… yet. She kept her hands to herself… mostly. Only the caresses of his face, chest and anywhere else she could touch. But she kept her lips off his, surprisingly. And she hadn't threatened anyone… today.

"Where were you going?"

She stood not too far from him with her arms crossed.

"Where _was_ I going?" He questioned the past tense in her sentence

"Tell me where you _are_ going."

"I was going to see Bella, at work."

"How cute you're going to visit her at work."

Her voice sounded too happy to his ears. She had a smile on her face and she pressed her palms together in enjoyment.

"Tell you what," She says looking up at the ceiling, thinking, and then looking back at him "You stay here and I'll go see Bella."

"What!"

"I am afraid that she and I got off on the wrong foot. I just want to clear the air." Says Samantha

"There is no air to clear." Edward growls

"What are you afraid that I am going to eat her?" She laughs

"Not the best choice of words Samantha."

"Alright so, you stay here. I'm going to see Bella."

She clapped her hands together and pushed past him, to get to the door. Edward reached out grabbing her wrist before she could open the door.

"What are you going to do?" He asks

She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Just some girl talk, relax. Oh and don't leave the house until I come back."

She opened the door and was gone. Edward slammed the door hand. Too hard. It cracked the door and its frame. He growled so loud that it almost shook the house as he crossed the room and sat on the piano bench. He folded over placing his arms on the keys, causing a few notes to play.

"I know your angry, but did you have to take it out on the door."

Edward sat up and looked over his shoulder. Esme was walking over to him with a sweet smile on her face. He took in an unneeded breath, to try to relax himself. It didn't work. Just knowing that Samantha was even thinking about seeing Bella...

"Sorry Esme. I shouldn't have done that."

"Seems like Samantha has put everyone on edge."

She walks over to him and sits next to him on the piano bench, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone to see Bella, I'm worried." Edward admits

"I know. We all are. When she arrived the first thing we all thought of was Bella. Every one of us was worried about Samantha's reaction to Bella. Honestly she is taking it better then we all thought."

"So far…"

Edward stands and walks toward the stairs. He ran his fingers through his hair before stopping. Thoughts raced in his mind, Alice had seen something. He raced up the stairs and by the time he had gotten to Alice's door, she was standing in it, waiting for him.

"It's nothing bad."

"What is it Alice?"

"Jack is coming… for Samantha." She says

Her voice sounded like she was singing. She was so happy that Samantha was going to be leaving.

"When?"

"Not till next week."

Disappointment came over both of them.

"She'll still be here next week." Edward complains

"As far as I can see, yes."

"Does Jack know that she's here?"

"No, she didn't tell him she was coming to visit us. I don't know how he is going to find out that she is here."

Edward nodded and started walking down the hall toward his room. Alice leaned against her doorway and watched him walk away. She let out a sigh and turned back to her room.

"Worry is coming off him in waves."

Jasper was sitting in the room waiting for her to come back to him. She sat down next to him gracefully and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"What's going on?" He asks

"Samantha is driving him crazy."

"She is driving us all crazy. When ever she's in the same room as Edward, the air is so thick with lust. I have to run out of there and find you before I take it out on the wrong person."

"Well I will always be here for you to pour your lust on."

She smiled and moved closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her softly.

"So Jack is coming?" He asks

"What happened to the lust idea?"

"I was just curious."

"Yes, next week."

"Alright then…"

He leaned down to kiss her again. She laughed as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Samantha didn't return till later that night. About a half hour after Bella was supposed to get off work. She walked up the stairs, one hand sliding on the guard rail. Edward was standing at the top of the stairs. He had heard her thoughts as she walked through the door. She was being careful not to let anything slip. That worried him.

"Edward." She says with delight

"What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?"

Edward glared at her. Her thoughts were even more guarded now.

"Stop reading me thoughts, it's rude. In fact never read my thoughts again."

Edward pulled back. He heard nothing from her now. She smiled and walked up the last few steps to stand next to him.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

He looks over at her. Her smile was evil. She had done something; he just didn't know what that something was.

"Go to her." She laughed

And he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward held a sleeping Bella in his arms. She hadn't said a word to him all night. No matter what he said to her, he still got nothing. Charlie had gone to bed some time ago, surprisingly never checking on his daughter. Bella had fallen asleep quickly, exhausted from a long day. Having been at work and then coming home to find Samantha in her house, Edward wasn't surprised when Bella fell right asleep.

He placed a kiss on Bella's head and moved from her, standing next to her bed. She sighed and turned to her other side in her sleep.

"I will be right back."

He moved toward the window. He needed to have a little talk with Samantha. It didn't take him very long to get to his house; he was running as fast as he could. The last thing he wanted was for Bella to wake up without him there.

Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch and watched as their younger brother come into the door. Emmett looked over with a grin on his face. But Jasper could taste the rage pouring off of Edward.

"What's wrong bro?" Asks Emmett

Edward kept walking, ignoring the two sitting on the couch. He knew where she would be. No need to ask. Once he was out of the room, Jasper stood up and also walked toward the stairs.

"Where you going?"

Emmett watched another one of his brothers leave the room. Jasper looked back at him.

"I need to speak with Carlisle." He says walking up the stairs

"Whatever."

Emmett grabbed the remote control and changed the channel. Edward went straight to his room. Samantha had to be in there. He kicked open the door and it flew off its hinges.

"Samantha?"

"You know you really should knock before entering a bedroom."

Her accent rang through the room.

"It's my room." He pointed out

"Your right about that."

She was standing over by the bed, her selection of cloths spread out over it. She stood there hands on her hips, in nothing but her red lace bra and panties. She looked at her cloths, before picking up a black dress and looking at it closely.

"Put some cloths on." Says Edward

Samantha looked over her shoulder at him.

"Told you, you should have knocked."

"Why are you in here?"

"I just got out of the shower and needed somewhere to change," She put the dress down and picking up a black sweater "I figured, since you were at Bella's that you wouldn't mind."

Her hair was still wet and there was a towel thrown over the couch. She wasn't lying; she had just gotten out of the shower. So she hadn't planned for him to walk in on her like this. And planning something like that was not beneath her. She put down the sweater and crossed her arms.

"Absolutely nothing to wear."

"Just put something on."

She turned to him with a grin on her face.

"Does it bother you that I'm like this?"

She walked over to him. He glared into her red eyes before speaking.

"What did you do to Bella?"

"I just talked to her. No harm done."

"She's got black and blue bruises on her neck." He growled

"Oh that."

She walked back over to the bed grabbing a black sleeveless turtle neck and pulling it over her head.

"I barley touched her."

He went over to her grabbing both her shoulders and growling loudly. She looked unafraid as always. She feared nothing, especially not Edward.

"She wont speak to me. You scared her to death."

She laughed.

"Now Edward, if I wanted to scare her to death, I would have made sure she died. And you know it."

His grip on her tightened.

"You think this is funny?"

"Honestly I do," She chuckles "Now let go."

He dropped his arms and took a step back. She smiled and took some dark skinny jeans off the bed before pulling them on.

"I will bring you no harm. That's what you said."

"And you believed me? You should know better."

She sits on the couch and slips on a pair of red wedges. She then stood walking over to him, placing a hand on his cheek and ran her thumb across his smooth skin.

"I wont kill her but I will hurt her as long as she continues to stay with you. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle was standing in front of a bookshelf in his office. His fingers skimmed the spins of the books until he choose one. He flipped it open and walked over to his desk, as a knock came at the door. He sat down placing the book down on the desk top. Jasper opened the door and stepped inside, swiftly closing the door behind him.

"Can I have a word with you?" He asks

"Of course." Says Carlisle

"I am not going to make this long and drawn out."

"Good."

"Samantha is making everyone stressed out and on edge. We need to do something."

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about her."

"There has to be something."

Jasper crossed his arms and thought. Carlisle stood from his spot, walking around his desk to sit on the surface.

"Samantha can't be controlled. The only one who can even talk her straight is Jackson."

Jackson was Jack's full name. He was known by Jack to all his friends. Jackson was more of a formal name to him. He lived somewhere up in Canada with Samantha. They moved around a lot but they were always in Canada.

"Alice said that she saw Jack coming here. Maybe its time to give him a call."

"Even if he did come, he couldn't get her away from Edward. But it is worth a try. I will call him as soon as I get a chance."

The door slammed open. Samantha stood in the door was, arms crossed and an angry look on her face. Jasper turned to her, feeling her anger. This was going to be bad.

"Jasper leave." She commands

Jasper stood up right and walked quickly to the door. He walked out of the door and she closed it behind him. She walked over to Carlisle, standing right in front of him.

"My powers don't work on Bella, why?"

"I was wondering if they would."

She tilts her head and uncrossed her arms. He smiled at her.

"You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not."

Carlisle stands back up, picking the book up from his desk and walked back over to the book shelf. Samantha followed him. As he placed the book back on the shelf, she pressed her chest against his back and leaned forward putting her lips next to his ear.

"Tell me why." She whispers

He turns to her.

"Some how Bella is able to block some of our powers."

"Give an example."

"Edward can not read her thoughts. Alice and Jasper's powers, however, do work on her."

"You have a theory?" She asks placing a hand on his shoulder

"Yes."

"Share."

"Her mind must work a different way. Any power to do with getting into her mind, doesn't work." He says

"Interesting."

"I was wondering if your powers were going to work on her."

"Well they don't."

She voice was angry. Carlisle smiled and walked back to his desk. Samantha growled and stormed out the door of the office. She went toward the stairs, still steaming. Frustration boiled inside her as she walked down the stairs. Then she saw Emmett sitting on the couch watching TV. She smiles as she slowly walked over to him.

"Hello Emmett."

He looked at her as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Sam. Is Rosalie upstairs?"

"I have no idea where she is."

She scooted close to him.

"Wonder where she is." He says looking back at the stairs

Samantha moved even closer putting a hand on his chest. Emmett looked her in the eye. An evil smile was on her face.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You're devoted to her."

"Yeah."

Samantha dropped her hand and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She sighed.

"I wish I had someone who was devoted to me." She says softly

"You'll find someone."

She looked at him, before pulling her knees down and turning fully to him. She leaned in close to him, her face inches from his.

"If Rosalie didn't exist, and we were together. Would you be as devoted to me as you are to her?"

"Samantha let's not go there."

"Let's go there."

She kissed him lightly. True, she was in love with Edward. But she was a very sexual person. Right now Edward wasn't here, Emmett was. She had to admit that Emmett was tall and handsome, not to mention his muscles.

Emmett grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She laughed and licked her lips.

"Sam…"

"Don't tell Rose I kissed you."

Emmett glared at her as she stood. She blew him a kiss before walking toward to garage. She needed to get away from the house for a bit. Think of how she was going to deal with her little problem.


	10. Chapter 10

Samantha had jumped into her car pulled out of the driveway and sped off. She needed to get away from the Cullen's for awhile. That house was driving her insane, but she refused to leave until she had taken care of the Bella problem. And to her Bella was a problem.

Her reason for thinking Bella was a problem was known to the Cullen's, but only truly understood by Jack. Only because Jack was there for the whole ride. The ride that changed Samantha's life forever.

This is why Samantha wanted Bella out of Edward's life, so he wouldn't have to go through pain and heartbreak. And even though she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want Bella to end up like her.

Because 300 years ago, she was Bella.

300 years ago Samantha was in London. Samantha James was fifteen years old when she met Johnathan, the love of her life.

Johnathan had been living in London ever since he was born. He was changed when he was twenty, by Jack. Jack was like a father to Johnathan through the years of his vampire life. A life that he had been living for almost 100 years.

She was swept off her feet, head over heels in love with this boy, or rather man. And this didn't change when she found out that he was a vampire.

In this way, she was like Bella, in love with a vampire, and desperate to spend the rest of her life with that self called monster.

After three years of begging and pleading with him to turn her, he finally agreed. That night to her was magical. He had gotten her the most beautiful dress and had taken her out to dinner. But it was always weird to her when he would just watch her eat. Then he took her back to his house, to the back porch under the stars. More magic, he had taken out a ring and asked her to marry him. After he slipped the ring on her finger, he placed a kiss on her lips and trailed kisses down to her neck.

That's when the magic ended.

Something went wrong. She could not remember what happened. But when she woke up three days later, Johnathan was gone. Jack had explained it to her.

Once Johnathan had tasted her blood, he couldn't stop himself. He nearly sucked her dry. Almost killed her. Jack had to pull his son off her and keep him off her. Once Johnathan had come back to reality, he ran. He felt pitiful and shameful. And he ran.

300 years later, he still hadn't returned. And she was still alone.

Samantha slammed on the breaks, stopping the car completely. She pulled the key out of the ignition and swung the door opened. Jumping out of the car she feel to the pavement, sobbing.

Seeing Edward with Bella. Seeing how much he wanted to protect her. How much he loved and cared for her. It all reminded her of Johnathan, and that she could not handle.

Edward had told her that he would never leave Bella, but that's what Johnathan had always said that he would never leave her. He had run and never came back. So who was to say if something bad were to happen that Edward wouldn't run away from the girl he loved.

Not only was Samantha trying to protect Edward, even if she hated saying it, she was trying to protect Bella as well. The last thing she wanted was for Bella to end up alone and angry like she was.

Samantha would not let this happen to another woman. It would not happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Light fell into the window. Today would be sunny. Bella rolled over in her half asleep state, only to find the arms around her tightens. A scent hit her nose, the scent that she loved. Edward was lying next to her. She let out a sigh as she pushed her face into his chest.

"You awake?"

Bella looked up into his eyes with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then leaned back to look at her. The bruises on her neck were still there. There was no way she was going to be able to hide those from Charlie.

"How do you feel?" He voice was soaked with worry

"Fine."

Her voice was harsh. Her throat was burning, it hurt to speak. She reached up to touch her neck and flinched away from her own hand. Her skin was tender. Sitting up, she again touched her neck but softer this time.

"Bella I am so sorry."

She looked at him confused. He sighed and leaned up on his elbows.

"I let Samantha do this to you," He says closing his eyes "But I couldn't stop her. God I feel so weak and helpless!"

"Edward don't…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. It hurt too much to even say those two words. Edward shot up the moment her face looked in pain. He placed a hand on her shoulder. His skin was like ice, and she leaned into his touch. She took his hand into hers and placed it over her bruised neck.

"Better?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. How long would she have to go without speaking before it stopped hurting? Samantha must have held her neck tight.

"Bella don't speak if it hurts."

Bella opened her eyes with a smile and leaned forward to kiss his lips. Edward allowed this kiss it be a while longer and a bit deeper. He had to make this up to her somehow. Then a ring came through the room. Edward pulled back with a sigh as he reached into his pocket. His cell phone was open and against his ear in a flash.

"What is it Alice?"

Silence.

"Really, when?"

Silence.

"Alright, don't worry about it. I will take care of it."

He closed the phone and looked into Bella's eyes. With a sigh he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Then he leaned away moving to stand up next to her bed.

"Alice needs to talk with me."

"What's wrong?" Bella winched

"Don't speak Bella," Edward reached over to touch her neck again. She again leaned into his ice-like hands. His skin felt so good against her bruised skin. "I am going to leave. But I will be back, I promise."

Bella nodded as his hand pulled away. His lips were on hers soon after that but pulled away just as quick. Then his presents had left the room as she was alone. Bella wondered if Charlie was gone already. Making a quick decision, she jumped out of bed and went to her door. She opened it slowly, not wanting to make any noise, and poked her head out. She couldn't hear anything. Charlie must be gone.

She went quietly down the hallway and to the bathroom. The door was opened and closed as soon as she got to it. Standing inside the bathroom she had her eyes closed. Edward had made such a beg deal about the bruises on her neck, and of she couldn't speak then maybe they were a big deal. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes; she looked up in the mirror.

Edward was not kidding. Her neck has bruises on it. Black and blue bruises in a hand mark wrapped around her neck. Oh wow, how was she going to hide this from Charlie?


	12. Chapter 12

**Just for reader info, this chapter overlaps in time with the next one -Anne Candy**

One week, it had been one week since Samantha had come to town. And all she had been was trouble with a capital T. She had done everything possible besides banning Edward from seeing Bella. And luckily for Bella that she hadn't tried to kill her. But the things Samantha had taken away were missed by Bella and Edward. She had told Edward directly that phone call, car rides, and the most missed sleepovers were not aloud.

Bella hated few things in life. One, being the rain, she was starting to get used to. Another one was Samantha. Sometimes Bella didn't understand why Samantha didn't just kill her and get it over with. Wouldn't that make things easier for her?

Right now Bella was headed down to La Push to spend some time with her best friend and to get away from a certain vampire in Forks. Strange thing was that she had not come up with this idea. It was Edward who suggested that she go and see Jacob. Edward had told her that he thought that she and Jacob didn't spend enough time together and that she should go and see him. Yeah right.

There must be a different reason behind him suddenly wanting her out of town… but what.

She pulled her truck up in front of the Black house, like she had so many times before this. Trying off the ignition she let out a sigh. She wanted to know what Edward was up to. It had to have something to do with Samantha, what else could it be? Bella bit her lip thinking hard on the subject.

Then a knock came at her driver's side window. Snapping out of her thought, Bella looked over seeing Jacob standing outside her door. She smiled and opened the door, getting out of her truck.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Jacob threw his arms around her and hugged her tight

"Hey Jake, just came for a visit."

"I am so glad to see you."

"Jake that's too tight."

"Oh…"

Jacob released his hold on Bella and took a step back allowing her to breath. He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry…" He says softly

"One of these days you're going to break my spine." Bella laughs

"I sure hope not."

They both laughed for a moment and Bella closed her truck door. After both had calmed down they stared at each other in silence. Jacob cleared his throat and looked at the ground, running his fingers through his hair.

"So does he know you're here?"

"Who Edward?" Bella questions. Why could Jacob just say his name, it wasn't that hard of a name to say.

"Yeah."

"Yes he knows I am here. In fact it was his idea that I come here and see you."

Jacob looked back up at her confused. Edward wanted her to come here and see him. Something was up.

"He told you to come here."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Bella laughed. She also wanted to know why.

"He probably wanted me away from Samantha." She blurted out without thinking.

"Who's Samantha?" Jacob asks

Realizing what she had said, Bella covered her mouth and diverted her eyes to somewhere else, anywhere but Jacob's face.

"Bella… who is Samantha?"

Bella dropped her hands from her mouth and let out a sigh before looking back up at his face. Jacob crossed his arms waiting for her to say something. She took in a deep breath and let it out before answering him.

"Samantha is just an old friend of the Cullen's…"

"And…?"

"And she doesn't like me too much."

"How much?"

"Jake its nothing just don't worry about it." She turned to walk toward the house, but Jacob shot his hand out and grabbed her by the arm pulling her back to him.

"How much?"

"She just doesn't like me, ok?"

"You're scared of her."

"No I am not." He voice shakes

"Yes you are. I hear it in your voice, and see it on your face. What did she do?"

"Its doesn't matter. There is nothing you can do." Bella looked down at the ground

"Try me."

Bella let out a few shaky breaths and her hand wandered up to her neck, placing it softly over her turtle neck shirt. She knew that the bruises were still on her skin. They had faded from a blue black to a light purple. But they were still there. She couldn't let Jacob see them.

Jacob dropped her arm and reached up to place his hand over hers, where it laid against her neck. With more pressure on her neck, Bella flinched away. Jacob pulled her hand away, and then pulled down her sweater to reveal her neck.

"What happened?" He growls looking at her bruised skin

"She got angry." Bella whispers

"I'll show her angry." Jacob was starting to shake

"Jake please calm down."

"Calm down! Bella, that blood sucking bitch hurt you!"

"Jake there is nothing you can do." Bella held onto his arm

"What is your bloodsucker doing about this?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing?"

"Jake there is nothing he can do."

"What are you talking about? Will he not do anything because she is his friend? Well if he really loved you then he wouldn't have let this happen."

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand what!"

"He can't do anything because of her powers."

Bella spent the next few hours explaining Samantha to Jacob. About her powers and how she was in love with Edward. The one thing she didn't mention was how Samantha wanted her dead. No need to get him more worked up. And after a very long exhausted talk, they noticed that it was beginning to get dark outside and Bella needed to head home. Jacob walked her out to her truck and she opened the driver door.

"Bella…"

"Yeah Jacob." She looked up at him

Jacob leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Call if you need anything, alright? And I mean anything."

She nodded.

"Alright." She stepped into her truck and put the key into the ignition

"And this so did not count as a visit. Next time you're here we have to have a real visit. So come back soon, ok?" Jacob smiled

"Don't worry I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes Jake I promise."

She started the truck and drove away. Back to Forks and hopefully back to where Edward was waiting for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember this chapter overlaps in time with the last one -Anne Candy**

She was safe. That's all that mattered. But could she ever really be safe with that wolf.

Edward paced the living room of his house right next to the piano. He was worried about Bella going to see Jacob. Why should he be? On one hand, he knew that Jacob would never let Bella get hurt. But on the other, Jacob was a bit reckless.

But Edward would much rather have Bella in La Push with a semi-dangerous werewolf then in Forks with a murderous vampire.

Samantha had been the same annoyance she had been ever since she had gotten to Forks a week ago, if not a bigger one. Although she did take a really long drive to no one knows where for an entire day and came back even more of a bitch. That's when she put her "rules" on Edward relationship with Bella.

Phone calls, gone. Car rides, gone. Sleepovers, gone.

But the one thing Samantha had yet to do was to ban Edward from seeing Bella. And he doubted that she would do that. Because that would make him hate her, not that he already didn't, and she wouldn't want that.

He wasn't just pacing out of worry for Bella's safety. He was pacing out of anticipation. Today was the day. Today there was a slight possibility of Samantha backing off if not leaving. Jack was coming today.

At least that was what Alice said.

That was the reason that Edward had sent Bella to see Jacob. If Jack was coming into town, it was for sure going to make Samantha angry. And he didn't want Samantha taking her anger out on Bella.

"You seem impatient." Samantha's voice came from the top of the stairs

Edward turned and looked up at her. She walked down the stairs in her red leather knee-high boots, and her black long sleeved v-neck dress flowed around her. Stopping right in front of him she smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying," She walks over to the piano and sat down at the bench. Her fingers ran softly across the keys and she looked over her shoulder at him "But I will let it go for now."

"Gee thanks."

"Will you play me something?" She smiled sweetly

"Not right now."

"Play me something."

Her voice demanded. Edward walked over to the piano and sat down next to her. He began to play the first song that came into his head. Bella's lullaby, she was on his mind after all. As he played Samantha closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I am guessing you wrote it."

"Yes I did."

Samantha sat up and smiled.

"You wrote it for her didn't you."

"Her?"

"Don't play dumb Edward, it doesn't suit you. You wrote this for Bella, didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Stop playing."

Edward's hands stopped where they were. Samantha reached over and placed one of her hand over his and moved closer to him. He turned his head and looked down at her.

"Why don't you give up Samantha? You wont ever get me to love you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you."

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Stop trying to seduce me."

"I'm not trying."

"What?" He asks

If she wasn't trying to seduce him then what was she doing.

"If I really wanted you, I would just make you take me."

"What?"

"Kiss me Edward."

Edward leaned forward a kissed her lips softly and quickly. Then he pulled away, angry that he couldn't stop himself. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"That must be how you kiss your human."

"Leave Bella out of this."

"Now Edward," Samantha turned to straddle his lap. She moved so close to him that her chest was pushed up against his. "Kiss me that way you wish you could kiss Bella."

In a flash Edward's lips were on hers. He pulled her as close as she could possibly get to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands went into his hair. He pulled on the back of her dress, almost ripping it off her body. Their tongues danced inside each others mouths. Samantha bit on Edward's lip as he ran his hand up her legs and under her dress.

"Samantha, leave that boy alone."

The two broke apart and looked over at the front door. Standing in the door way next to Carlisle, was a tall pale man with short dark brown hair. He was dressed in casual cloths, jeans and a plain tee-shirt. He had red eyes but a friendly look on his face.

Despite they friendly appearance of the man, Samantha jumped off Edward straight back into the piano. Hitting some of the keys and causing notes to play.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks


	14. Chapter 14

Jackson Miles. Aka Jack was just as old as Carlisle. And, like Samantha, was originally from London. He had it pretty easy his entire life, even after he was turned. Lucky for him, he was changed so he could inherit a huge fortune from his boss. This never really did make sense to him. His boss was also a vampire, so why he was giving away his fortune was beyond Jack. As long as he got the money, he really didn't care.

But only fifty years after being turned he found Johnathan. His soon to be son was twenty years old, and a perfect choice for a companion. Johnathan was smart and business savvy. He knew how to make wise decisions, which was interesting to find in a man so young.

Jack knew that when Johnathan met Samantha nearly ninety years later, that she would only bring them problems. He had been right, and that was over 300 years ago. Johnathan had run and still hadn't shown up, called, wrote, or anything. There was no sign of Johnathan. For all both Jack and Samantha knew, he was dead.

Now Jack stood with Carlisle in the doorway of the Cullen house. He was here for his would-have-been daughter-in-law, Samantha. Carlisle had called him only a week about nearly complaining about her. And Carlisle was not one to complain. Apparently she was driving all the Cullen's crazy, and that was to be expected.

Samantha stood against the piano petrified of the sight before her. She was not expecting to see Jack here. How did he know she was here?

"Sammy what has that boy ever done to you?"

Jack walked over toward that piano. Edward stood from the bench and walked over to Carlisle. He was able to relax for the first time since he saw Samantha's car outside his house.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Samantha whispers

"Heard you were causing some trouble. What were you doing to this poor family?"

"I wasn't doing anything."

"So I didn't just walk in on anything."

Samantha stayed silent. Jack was the only person who could ever intimidate her. No one else. For some reason that she never understood, Jack scared her. And it made no sense what-so-ever for her to be scared of him.

"Nice to see you Jack." Edward says smugly

"Same here Edward. I hope Sam wasn't too much of a problem." Jack laughed and looked back at Edward

"Oh well you know Samantha." Edward chuckled

Samantha rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the piano. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. This was irritating.

"So you're here. Now what?" She was annoyed

"Well I would take you home, but I know you wont let that happen"

"No."

Jack scratched his chin as he walked over to stand next to Samantha. Once he was right next to her Samantha took a step back. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to him. She refused to meet his eyes.

"What have you been up to, huh?" He asks

"Nothing!" Samantha pulled away from him

"That's not what I heard."

"Don't believe everything you hear."

She looked away from her crossing her arms again. What was going to happen now that Jack was here?

"Heard you were terrorizing Edward's girlfriend."

"Human…" Samantha hissed

"Why do you hate them so much? Face it Sam, the humans are here to stay."

"And so am I."

Samantha stomped toward the door, pushing past Edward and Carlisle. She pushed them aside and left the house. Jack laughed hard and cracked his knuckles. Edward gladly shut the door once Samantha had left and Carlisle walked over to his old friend.

"She'll be back." Says Jack

"I know, just glad I have some time away from her." Says Edward

The three chuckled.

"Now on a more serious note. Carlisle I need to speak to you about something of a lot of importance."

Carlisle nodded and leads the way to his office.


	15. Chapter 15

This day was a tiring one. She had driven all the way down to La Push to visit Jacob, and that was fun, but being with him all day made her tired. How was that boy always so full of energy? The world may never know. Or at least she would never know.

The drive home got worse and worse the closer she got to her house. The rain started as a drizzle but now it was pouring buckets. Great, just great. Even with her high beams on she couldn't see past the hood of her car. Thankfully she got to her house without hitting anything. Parking her truck she looked out into the rain. With a sigh she went to pull her hood over her hair.

She wasn't wearing her coat. Damn it. She had left it at Jacob's house. When she left his house the sky was clear and then the rain came. She totally forgot that she had brought her jacket.

She was going to get soaked just walking to her front door.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door of her truck and stepped out into the rain. By the time she took two steps she was soaked through. Thankfully she didn't trip on her way to the porch. Maybe being around the Cullen was trading some of her clumsiness for grace, but she doubted that.

Shivering, she took hold of the doorknob and put her key into it. Her rain soaked cloths were so cold, she couldn't wait to take them off and get into the warmth of the shower. The door swung open and she could see a figure standing right in front of the open door.

This was not the person Bella had wanted to see.

"Hello Bella. Welcome home."

She didn't have to hear the English accent to know who it was. Bella could see the red eyes glowing in the darkness. Samantha was once again in her house. This couldn't be good.

"Let's talk."

Samantha reached out grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her inside the house. Once inside the house Bella was soon thrown onto the couch and gasping for breath. She wondered where Charlie was. She hadn't seen the cruiser outside, so maybe he wasn't back home yet.

Samantha looked perfect, like not one drop of rain had hit her perfect curls. She paced the floor with her boots, stomping with each step. She was angry, very angry, Bella concluded. At what, Bella didn't have the answer for. She didn't know if she wanted to know what this vixen of a vampire was angry at. All she truly knew was that Samantha's anger was about to be taken out on her.

"Why? Why does this always happen? What kind of power do they have over us? It makes no sense. Why can't we just leave them alone and go on with our lives? We can't, do you know why? It's because we think that we need them to survive."

Samantha wasn't talking to Bella as she paced the room. She was talking to herself. Bella watched as this beautiful creature of night continued to talk to herself pacing her living room floor, until she got the courage to speak.

"Umm… what are you talking about?" She whispered

Samantha stopped her pacing and turned to look at Bella. Her eyes weren't full of anger, like Bella had expected them to be. They were soft, almost confused.

"I am talking about us, Bella. And them."

"Us? Them?"

"Yes, us and them."

"Who is us?"

Bella decided to play along. It might just keep her alive longer.

"Us… you and I, Bella."

"And they are…?"

"Edward…"

Samantha took a deep unneeded breath and looked down at her feet. Now this look was unexpected, depression.

"… and Johnathan."

"Who is he?"

"I don't want to talk about him!" Samantha screamed

"Ok… we don't have to."

Bella was focused on trying to keep Samantha calm. Play along with anything she says, and DO NOT make her angry.

"Why are we like this Bella? Why do we do it?"

She must be ranting about something of importance to her, but what. Samantha began to pace the room again.

"Do what?" Bella asked shyly

"Fall in love with them."

So she must be in love with this Johnathan guy.

"Uh… I don't know."

"We are birds of a feather Bella. Did you know that? You and I are exactly alike."

"I didn't know that."

Samantha had stopped next to the wall and rolled her shoulders. Then she looked over her shoulder at Bella with a wicked smile. Was the angry Samantha back already?

"Edward didn't tell you about how I was turned… did he?"

"No."

"Didn't think he would."

Samantha turned and walked toward the couch, standing right in front of Bella. Bella looked up at her. She felt so small in the presence of something so deadly so powerful so beautiful.

"He wouldn't want you to be scared."

"Is it that bad?"

"Do you want to hear it?"

Figuring that she was going to hear it now matter what answer she gave, Bella nodded. Samantha smiled down at her.

"I was you 300 years ago."

A silence hit the room. Bella was speechless. What did Samantha mean by she was her 300 years ago?

"What?"

"300 years ago, I was you. Young, stupid and in love with a vampire."

Bella made the wise choice of keeping her mouth shut. Because if she said one word, Samantha was going to rip her head off.

"I was in London years ago. I was 15 years old when I met Johnathan and I found out about him being a vampire soon after. But he was very resistant to me being around him and Jack. And when I asked if he ever thought of turning me, he would always change the subject."

Samantha crossed her arms, now she was getting angry. Bella remained silent. She couldn't help but feel like she had heard this story somewhere before.

"But when it all came down to it. He caved, and asked me to marry him before he turned me. I accepted it, of course, and the night I accepted to be his wife was the night that he was going to turn me. Or rather the night he did turn me. But when he bit into my skin, he couldn't stop. The bloodlust he had for me was too much, it overpowered him. He couldn't stop and he nearly killed me. In fact, he thought that I had died. And he ran… and he has yet to return."

She was shaking in angry as she finished her story. Bella looked around the room, not wanting to look at Samantha. What was the point of her story?

"You see Bella. Johnathan and Edward are almost like the same person. And when Johnathan thought he had killed me, he ran out of shame and frustration. Now I am alone."

Samantha now was glaring at Bella, who was still refusing to look up at her. She was still trying to figure out the meaning behind her story.

"You think I want to kill you."

Statement not question. Bella nodded slowly as she looked up at her.

"Well the truth is Bella, that I would much rather you stay alive."

"What?" Bella was surprised at that

"I would rather not have to kill you. If you would just stay away from Edward it would be so much easier on everyone. But since you refuse. Looks like I will just have to kill you after all."

Samantha flash a white toothed evil grin and leaned down to grab Bella's arm, pulling her up off the couch.

"But why do you have to kill me?"

"Bella, humans and vampires can not live together, it just doesn't work. And if Edward does someday decide to turn you and something goes wrong… I just couldn't bare to see him in such a depression. And if you did survive you would end up like me, alone and angry. So killing you is the best option for everyone."

Samantha dropped Bella's arm, releasing her tight grip. Bella started to slowly back up, moving toward the front door which was still left open. Samantha followed each step she took with a growl. There was no way Bella was going to make it out of this situation alive.

Bella stepped through the door way and out onto the porch. Outside the rain was still pouring and the sky was black. Nothing could be seen, by human eyes. She tripped down the front steps and fell onto the ground looking up onto the porch. Samantha could only be seen in silhouette from the light coming from the inside of the house.

"How very unlucky for you Bella Swan that I happen to be very thirsty right now." Samantha hissed

Bella was frozen with fear. This was it; Samantha was seriously going to kill her at this moment. All she could really think about was Edward. Where was he? Did he know that Samantha was here? And if he did, had Samantha told him to stay put until she returned just like she had the last time?

Samantha stepped out into the ran, being instantly soaked. Her curls fell flat as she leaned down to grab the front of Bella rain soaked shirt. She let out a laugh when she saw the frightened look of Bella's face.

And just as she was about to sink her teeth into her skin, car headlights flooded the front yard.

**Alright ppl, **

**I want guesses. Who do you think is going to be in the car that is coming up to Bella's house?? And who ever guesses it right gets a cookie. **

**Love Anne Candy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow... a lot of you guys got it right. And some of you guys had good ideas too. Well this chapter is short. And sorry it took so long. I kinda had writers block. And yeah it is short. The next one should come soon. Should... not will. Anyways, enjoy. -Anne Candy**

Bella looked into the head lights of the car. Samantha released Bella and stood up straight. She did not want an audience for what she was going to do. The car stopped right behind Bella's truck and the driver's side door opened. Even in the rain Samantha could smell something that made he cringe. That stench was horrible. Bella leaned up on her elbows and looked over at the driver of the car.

Thank god. Someone had stopped Samantha from tearing her to pieces. She just wished that she could see who had saved her from her attacker.

"Some other time then Bella." Samantha hissed before backing off and finally disappearing

Samantha was out of sight, and Bella folded in half. Her heart was beating ten million miles a second and her breathing was about the same speed. Her body shook from fear more then from the cold. She had just escaped death… again.

"Bella!"

Her savior came running toward her and they bent down next to her, placing their hand on her back. Once she had gotten herself under control, somewhat, Bella sat up and looked at the person who had scared Samantha away.

"Jake?" She squinted through the rain; it was still had to see.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze to death."

Jacob helped her up to her feet and walked her inside. He sat her down on the couch and then went back to close the front door. When he returned to her, she was shivering like crazy. Her arms folded across her chest, and he soaking hair stuck to her face.

"Bella are you alright?" Jacob kneeled down in front of her

"Thanks to you I am."

"What the hell was that?"

A pounding came at the door. Knock after knock. It was non-stop.

"Bella! Are you in there? Bella!"

Bella shot up from the couch, recognizing the voice at the door. She ran over and threw the door open. Edward's arms wrapped around her before the door was even all the way open. He held her tight to his chest.

"Oh god Bella. Alice saw Samantha here with you then you suddenly vanished." His voice was in a panic

"I'm alright Edward, honest." Bella stuttered

"Who the hell was that?" Jacob asks walking over toward them

Edward looked up at the wolf. He loosened his grip on Bella, slightly. Bella looked over at Jacob as well.

"So you're the reason why she vanished. I thought for a second she might have killed her."

"Who was trying to kill her?"

"That was Samantha." Bella voiced up

Jacob nodded and crossed his arms. He remembered hearing about Samantha, who she was and what her powers were. Just thinking about what that bloodsucker was going to do to Bella made him sick.

"What are you doing about this?"

"What can I do? I am guessing that Bella has told you everything about our house guest."

"Yes she has."

"Then you know there is nothing I can do if she tells me to back off."

"You can try fighting her."

"Again she can stop me with one word."

They were getting angry.

"He is right you know." Bella interrupted

Jacob looks down at her with worried eyes.

"She could easily stop him." She stated

"There has to be something we can do to stop her." Says Jacob

"Well something did happen today." Says Edward

"What?" Both Jacob and Bella asked

"Jack showed up at the house today. Just before Samantha showed up here." Says Edward


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG ppl, I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to post more. I have really bad writters block, plus I have twilight on the brain. I am so excited... breaking dawn is almost here!! Anyways here it is, and i will try try try my hardest to update soon. Anyways... enjoy -Anne Candy**

"Are sure he is back?"

"I saw him with my own eyes Carlisle."

"Well this could be a good thing."

"It can also be a very bad thing."

Carlisle had brought Jack to his office. And now they had a conflict. Jack had just revealed to Carlisle that his son, after 300 years, had come back home.

The day that Jack had planned on coming to Forks to get Samantha was the day that Johnathan had come back home. Johnathan had done everything but sneak back into the house. In fact he had busted through the front door and went straight to his old bedroom as if he hadn't been gone for the past 300 years. And when Jack confronted him, it was only right to tell him the Samantha was alive, well as alive as a vampire could be.

Of course, Johnathan had asked him where she was. Once he knew where she was he ran.

Somehow Jack had gotten here before his son had. This was probably a good thing, because this way he can calm down both his son and his would-have-been daughter-in-law.

A knock came on the door and Esme peeked her head into the door. She had a smile on her face, as she always did. The men looked up at her as she stepped into the room completely. She closed the door behind her.

"Sorry for interrupting." She says softly

"It's alright Esme, What is it?" Asks Carlisle

"Jackson, I think you should come downstairs." Says Esme

"Is Sam back?" Asks Jack

"No, not yet. But Johnathan is here asking for her."

Jack looked over at Carlisle before heading for the door to go greet his son downstairs.

None of the other Cullen had met Johnathan, only Carlisle had known him before he had run away. So when Jack had made it downstairs along with Carlisle and Esme, awkward was the feeling coming off of the people in the room. The rest of the Cullen family, minus Edward, was in the living room.

Leaning against the arm of the couch was Johnathan, the 400 year old vampire. He was taller then anyone else in the room and he was just as muscular as Emmett. His hair was just as blonde as Jasper but his eyes were red, unlike anyone else's in the room.

"Johnathan what are you doing here?" Asks Jack walking over to him

"You told me that Samantha was going to be here," Says Johnathan pushing himself off the couch and standing up straight "Where is she?"

"She was here, but then she ran off. Don't know where she went to."

"What? You don't know where she is!"

"Calm down Johnathan, she'll be back."

"How do you know?"

"Cause she'll come back to see Edward."

"She'll come to see Edward. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Samantha claims to be in love with Edward."

Johnathan glanced over that Jack. He clutched his fists underneath his arms. His Samantha in love with another man, impossible. He was about to pummel someone into the ground.

"Johnathan, Samantha will come back. Don't worry." Says Jack

"You said she was going to be here." Says Johnathan uncrossing his arms

"I said she was here with the Carlisle. I didn't say she was going to be at the house when you got here. But we do need to take her home as soon as she gets back."

"What's your rush?" Asks Johnathan

"She has been forcing herself on Edward and trying to kill his girlfriend."

"That doesn't sound like Samantha."

"Well you haven't seen her in 300 years because you ran away, and people change over time."

"Shut your mouth."

"I don't know if it's the best idea for her to see you again. Might cause more damage, than good."

Johnathan walked over and grabbed the front of Jack's shirt. He glared into his eyes and balled up his other. He was about ready to punch Jack in the face when the front door slammed open. Everyone looked over to see a very angry Samantha in the door way.

"Why does everyone always get in my way?" She screamed slamming the door behind her. The door shattered to pieces. She growled as she made her way over to the stairs. She was so angry; she didn't even notice Johnathan standing in the room about to hit Jack.

"Samantha!" Johnathan drops Jack's shirt and takes one step toward her.

Samantha turns around with her hands on her hips. She was expecting to see Jack standing there ready to lecture her. Once she saw Johnathan her arms dropped along with her face.

"Johnathan…"


	18. Chapter 18

For the first time in a very long time Samantha was speechless. She had no words to say. Seeing Johnathan standing in front of her had put her into shock. So she just stood there, her body soaked from the rain outside, staring at him. She opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"Samantha."

Johnathan walked over to her, with a smile on his face. He stood in front of her looking down into her eyes. Then he reached up and placed one of his hands on her cheek. Samantha closed her eyes slowly.

"Your back…" She whispers

"Yeah baby I am," He says

Everyone in the room calmed at that moment. Finally someone came who was able to control Samantha. Now that Johnathan was there, what could possibly go wrong?

But no one noticed that Samantha's hands were balled up into fists.

"When Jack told me that you were alive, I couldn't believe it."

Samantha chuckled before raising one fist and punching Johnathan square in the jaw. Johnathan went flying across the room, straight into the wall.

"Believe I am alive now?" She asks

Johnathan pushed himself away from the now crumbling wall and dusted off his shirt. He looked over at Samantha and shook his head laughing.

"I never thought you would be able to do that angel." He laughed

"This isn't funny Johnathan!" She screams

"Sure it is," He walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder "Now my girl is just as strong as I am."

"Get your hand off me."

Johnathan dropped his hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't really expect me to forgive you that fast, do you?"

"What's there to forgive?" He says with a laugh

Samantha glared at him and growled.

"You ran from me, I haven't seen you in 300 years!"

"Samantha," He took one of her hands into his own "I thought I had killed you. That's why I ran. I was so ashamed of myself, I couldn't face my father. And I could not even think of staying around to burry you."

"If you had stayed, you would have seen that I was perfectly fine. You didn't even stick around long enough to see if I was alive!"

"Samantha…"

Johnathan was usually a quick thinker, but having Samantha around him made his head spin.

"I told you to let me go."

She slapped him across the face with the hand that Johnathan wasn't holding. Once her hand had left his face, he released her other hand.

"Samantha please, don't be mad at me."

"Oh I am not mad at you…"

"Thank god."

"I'm furious with you!"

Carlisle looked over at Jasper, who was standing by the stairs with Alice, and made eye contact. He nodded toward Samantha and Jasper nodded back. Suddenly everyone in the room was very calm and relaxed.

Samantha closed her eyes slowly then reopened them. She was aware that it was Jasper that was making her feel this way, but she was feeling too good to do anything about it. Johnathan took in Samantha's relaxed state he saw a way to talk to her while she would listen.

"Samantha… will you listen to me?" He asks

He got no spoken answer. His only answer was eye contact. Samantha looked directly into his eyes. He took her hand cautiously and led her over to the couch. She sat down and Johnathan kneeled down in front of her.

The warm fuzzy feelings were still coming through the room in waves. Samantha was trying to push it away. She really didn't want to listen to what he had to say but she was just too damn calm to scream. Johnathan had already started to give his lame speech to her, but she wasn't listening. She was trying to stop Jasper's powers for taking over her. By this time she was physically shaking and she had squeezed her eyes shut.

"Jasper… Stop right now!"

The nice fuzzy feelings were gone. Samantha opened her eyes and glared at Johnathan.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" He asks

Samantha grinned and kicked him away from her. Johnathan crashed into the coffee table and she jumped up, walking toward the door.

"Samantha…" Johnathan stood up

"Shut up!"

She turned back to him glaring holes into his forehead.

"Do you want to know what it is like to have the person you love run away from you," She growled. Johnathan stepped toward her. "Well you're going to know. Don't follow me."

Samantha ran out the shattered front door and out into the rain. Johnathan growled and crossed his arms, turning to face Jack.

"She has a power?"

"You will do what ever she tells you." Says Jack plainly. He didn't really expect Samantha to react any differently. She had been angry for the past 300 years, did Johnathan really expect her to just forgive and forget.

"I see," Johnathan looked down at the floor. Then snapped his head up to look at Jack again. "Is 'looking for' the same as following?"

Jack thought for a second before answering.

"I would consider them to be two different things."

"Good."

Johnathan ran to the door and out in the rain. He wasn't following Samantha, he was just going to look for her… and find her.

"He's a smart one Jackson." Says Carlisle

"He always has been." Says Jack with a laugh


	19. Chapter 19

"Well… I am going to change out of these wet cloths."

Bella moved away from Edward. She wanted to be around him, she wanted his arms around her. Mainly because she still didn't feel too safe. She wouldn't feel safe until Samantha was gone, far far away from her. But as much as she wanted to be with Edward, his cold skin against her wet cloths only made her freeze faster.

"Alright, go ahead. I'll still be here when you come back down."

Both Edward and Jacob were still in the house. They had been arguing about Samantha for almost a half hour now, and Bella was getting sick of it. From Edward's point of view there was nothing that he could do to stop her. Jacob thought that he was just not trying hard enough.

Bella made her way up the stairs and to her room. She could hear the boys continue their argument downstairs, starting up right where they left off. With a sigh Bella made it to her bedroom door. She really hoped that Charlie wouldn't walk in his house finding the boys fighting about Samantha. How would that sound to him? The two boys who claim to love his daughter fighting over another girl.

She pushed her bedroom door open and closed it behind her. Now that Jack was in town, some of the stress was lifted off her shoulders. She reached over to turn her light on, but no light came from the lamp. Was the bulb broken?

"Hello Bella."

Bella spun around to face her window, she could barley see in the darkness, but she didn't need to see to know whose voice that was.

"Edward!" She screamed

Then she went flying though her bedroom door. It crashed under her weight and the force of her body. Splinters of wood were all over the floor of the hallway. Samantha stepped out into the light, growling coming from deep inside her throat. She was pissed. Bella looked up at her as she walked toward her.

"Samantha!"

Edward and Jacob were at the bottom of the stairs, looking straight up at her as she stood over Bella. Samantha grinned before kicking Bella down the stairs. Bella only fell down one stair before she was in Edward's arms. Edward snapped his head up at Samantha and let out a fierce growl.

"Drop her." Samantha commanded

Edward did as her was told. Dropping Bella to the floor. Samantha made her way down the stairs and got right into Edward's face.

"Back off." She hissed

Edward took a few steps back and he did it with a hiss of his own. Jacob stared in amazement. How could one person have this much power? Not to mention how could a hottie like that have that much power? Yeah she might be a vampire but she was hot. Sure Jacob might be a werewolf but he was still a man.

Bella had forgotten the boys were even there. She was slowly inching away from Samantha, as she was distracted by Edward. But it was only a second before those red eyes were on her again.

Samantha grabbed Bella by the arm, full force full power, and pulled her up to her feet. The second Samantha hand was wrapped around Bella's arms a loud snap echoed through the room, and Bella screamed. Her arm was broken, snapped in half. Samantha ignored the scream and threw Bella straight through another door, this time it was the front door. Bella landed on the front lawn holding her arm close to her arm.

Two growls came from behind Samantha. Jacob was shaking furiously and was about to phase. Edward shot himself at Samantha, launching both of them out into the front yard. Jacob followed, phasing right as he got outside the front door. He ran straight over to her side and stayed there. He was going to let Edward take this fight. And if Samantha got through Edward then he would take her on.

Bella sat up watching the scene in front of her eyes. Edward and Samantha were moving so fast it was too fast for Bella to see them. All she saw was Edward being kicked off Samantha and then going back for another attack. But Samantha just crossed her arms with a grin on her face.

"Stop."

Edward stopped in his track nearly a foot away from her. Samantha laughed and turned to face Jacob and Bella. Bella was still sitting on the ground holding her arm close and staring back at Samantha. The two doors that she had been thrown through must had torn through her skin, because her arms were bleeding along with her face. Blood was starting to soak through her cloths.

Samantha inhaled deeply through her nose and licked her lips.

"Oh that smells delicious."

She took a step closer and Jacob growled copying her movement.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" She laughed

"Samantha… stop this. You're being insane." Says Edward from behind her

"I'm insane!" She spun around on her heels and went over to him, grabbing the front of his shirt. "I'm not insane! He is insane if he thinks that I will forgive him so easily!"

"He… he who? Jack?"

Edward looks over at Bella quickly and then nodded ever so slightly. Bella stood up. Samantha was distracted; she knew what Edward was doing. He was giving her a chance to get away. Slowly with her good arm, Bella reached out and tapped Jacob on the shoulder. Jacob turned his head to look at her. Bella quickly looked over at Edward and Samantha, then motioned toward the street. Jacob nodded and they both started to slowly leaving. They didn't want Samantha to notice that they were leaving.

"No not Jack! Johnathan!"

"Johnathan, what are you talking about?"

Edward had his eyes on Bella and Jacob. He would wait for them to be out of the way before he did anything. Lucky him, he knew that Samantha was distracted beyond belief whenever she talked about Johnathan. She wouldn't notice that Bella was gone until it was too late.


	20. Chapter 20

"Johnathan just showed up!"

"Showed up where?"

"Where? Where do you think? At the house he showed up at the house."

"Wait, he is at the house? My house."

"Yes your house!"

"Then why aren't you there?"

"I ran!"

"Why is Johnathan here?"

"Jack told him I was visiting Carlisle…"

Samantha pause mid-sentence, sniffed the air and turned around, only to find Bella and Jacob gone. She growled and turned back to Edward, who had a blank face on. She stepped toward him.

"You distracted me to let your girlfriend get away. But just because she ran doesn't mean I wont be able to find her again."

"Samantha please leave Bella alone. We are nothing like you and Johnathan. And if he is at the house then you should be too. He came back for you. You have been waiting for him to come back. Why aren't you there with him?"

"Yeah he did come back for me, 300 years too late."

She turned around again and sniffed the air once more, trying to find Bella's trail. Edward reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. She looked back at him with a glare. One way or another… Bella was going to die tonight.

"Fine Edward."

She turned to him with a blank face and she placed a hand on his shoulder. But Edward held his grip on her arm. He didn't know what she was up to, but whatever it was it wasn't going to be good.

"I wont touch a hair on her head."

"Liar."

"No I swear I wont… but I never said you wouldn't."

"What?"

Edward dropped his hand from her arm. Samantha laughed started walking to the street and toward the forest.

"Come with me. I don't want to be seen by anyone."

Edward followed her lead into the forest and they stopped in an area dense with trees. Samantha turned to him with a wicked grin on her face.

"Since you wont let me near her, that means I can't kill her myself. But I could get someone to do it for me."

"Samantha… what are you saying?"

"You're going to do it for me. You're going to get rid of your sweet little human pet for good."

"No Samantha. Don't do it."

"It wouldn't be that hard for me to get you to do it."

She walked over to him and leaned her head against his shoulder looking up into his eyes. Edward looked back down at her growling deep inside his throat. That only made Samantha's eyes light up with more excitement and her grin get bigger.

"I would just have to say the words."

"If you do this, you'll be the next to die."

"Oh, a threat. You were never too good at those Edward," She stood up straight and stroked his face "You don't scare me."

"Don't…"

Samantha took a step back and looked him in the eye.

"Edward…"

"Samantha please don't."

"I want you to find Bella, kiss her and tell her how much you love her…"

"Don't say it."

"Then you _will_ kill her."

Edward shut his eyes tight and his hands balled up into fists. He tried to get control over his body, but without his permission it turned and started walking deeper into the forest. He was following Bella's scent, with no control over his actions. As he walked deeper into the forest the only thing he could hear Samantha laughing behind him.


	21. To My Readers

Hello my readers,

Well I hate to say this but… I am not really writing this story anymore. When I do know what I want to happen and I have the story in my head, I just can't seem to put it on paper. And after I finished Breaking Dawn for the first time back when it came out in August, I kinda lost interest in writing this. Only because I know how everything ends, and all.

But I will say this: I might continue this some day. I just don't think the day with come anytime soon.

I want to apologize to you guys for not finishing. Especially when I hate it when people stop in the middle of their stories. I really am sorry… please forgive me.

If you want to know what happens, then just ask me and I will tell you… if you really want to know.

I am now going to focus on my own stories for a bit, and move away from fan fiction. So if you want to read that stuff it is on Fiction Press . com

Just search from my username Anne Candy.

I love you guys. Thanks for your support and reviews.

Anne Candy


End file.
